La Maldición del Sol y la Luna
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Sólo tienes que contar para encontrarte con él, con el sol que ilumina tus días...   De lo contrario, el ocaso llegará llevándose lo que más quieres... Recuerda...Que ese es el precio a pagar...Cuenta...Un...Dos...Tres... - Reto:Creando Compañerismo. Tenshou Getsuga Vs Uzumaki Tsuki-chan.
1. Chapter 1

_Three shot- (reto de noviembre.-Compañerismo.)_

_Tema: Sol y Luna._

_Titulo: La maldición del sol y la luna._

_By: Tenshou Getsuga._

_Tenshou Getsuga vs Uzumaki Tsuki-chan._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La maldición del sol y la luna.<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1.- Maldición.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sólo tienes que contar pequeña luna. <em>

_Cuando el sol se oculte y la luna salga..._

_Dos seres majestuosos destinados a amarse se encontrarán..._

_Pero recuerda..._

_Sólo tienes que contar para encontrarte con él, con el sol que ilumina tus días... _

_De lo contrario, el ocaso llegará llevándose lo que más quieres..._

_Recuerda..._

_Que ese es el precio a pagar..._

_Cuenta..._

_Un..._

_Dos..._

_Tres..._

El olor a mar inunda sus fosas nasales impregnando así su ser de tranquilidad.

El viento agita con fuerza las vestimentas de la Hyuga haciéndolas hondear con gracia. Descalza siente como el viento acaricia sus pies y rodillas aumentado aquella sensación de vacío, aquella caricia fría con suavidad junto a la corriente eléctrica que la obliga a cerrar los ojos mientras traga saliva al sentir su garganta seca.

Suavemente extiende sus brazos en forma de cruz dejando así que el viento acaricie su cuerpo casi por completo en un abrazo mortal. Apenas es consciente de lo que va a hacer, sin embargo, es algo tan fuerte, tan excitante, tan mortalmente tentador que no puede resistirlo. Sabe que no está bien por eso cuenta en su cabeza...

_Un, dos, tres..._

Siente aquel balanceo y esas inmensas ganas de gritar con desgarro ahogarse en sus entrañas haciéndola retroceder. Abre sus ojos suavemente, con calma, casi con dulzura. Enfoca aquello que la está llamando, aquello que la espera...aquello la impresiona con una aterradora sensación pero no puede rehuir más, la esperan...

_"¿Quién te espera Hinata?"._- Pregunta su racionalidad en un intento de sobrevivir a aquella locura.

Baja sus orbes ante aquella sensación que le produce desolación con ese olor a sangre... ladea su cabeza antes de responderse a sí misma sintiendo como las hebras de su pelo rozan su rostro.

_"El acantilado junto a sus finas rocas "._- Se responde. Aquel donde las olas guardan un sueño eterno, donde están en paz en un paisaje único. Siente como la llaman con fuerza, tanta que le es imposible no escucharlas ya.

_"Sólo tienes que dejarte ir..."_- Siente ese susurro dulce muy cerca de su oído derecho como una melodía infernal.

_"¿Tienes miedo?"_.- Escucha apenas en su oído izquierdo.

_"Recuerda, me lo prometiste"..._-Siente aquel susurro frío sobre sus labios.

_"No tengo miedo..."_- Responde la ojiperla con seguridad.

_Un, dos, tres..._

-Hinata...-Oye tras ella ante un silencio taciturno, casi maldito e infinito. Gira su rostro bajando sus brazos para observarlo.

Unos ojos azules penetrantes la observan. Él está muy quieto, tanto que puede sentir el terror de él por moverse o hacer algún movimiento en falso.

_"¿Por qué?"_.- Se cuestiona ella.

Tal vez teme la posibilidad de que un solo paso suyo la haga tomar la decisión de saltar a ella.

-Hinata...Si...Si saltas, yo voy a saltar contigo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? No permitiré que lo hagas. No dejaré que me dejes solo...- Ella parece reaccionar mirándolo pensativa.

_Un, dos , tres..._

Siente algo que hace que su corazón se detenga por un segundo resecando su garganta.

Su expresión cambia a una más fría mostrando la más vil y pura de las prepotencias mientras ladea su cabeza para observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ríndete. No lograrás ni podrás salvarme por muy rápido que seas, ambos lo sabemos.- Responde casi sin ser consciente de su respuesta.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas, así como sus músculos, se tensan en respuesta al sentir aquello que aún no logra descifrar pero que se manifiesta perforando, casi de forma invisible, su estómago.

-Lo sé. Y tú sabes que jamás me rindo. Pero lo haré, créeme que lo haré... y si no puedo salvarte, entonces saltaré para morir contigo.- Responde con decisión cerrando sus puños ante su impotencia.

-¡No puedes! ¡No debes!.- Grita con dolor tomando conciencia de nuevo de sí misma. Aquellas palabras la aterran acelerando su corazón con fuerza.

-No...tú no...-Susurra con agonía agachando la cabeza para después de unos segundos subirla.- Tú no ...Naruto- Vuelve a repetir sintiéndose casi asfixiada por las irremediables ganas de llorar que sin más se agolpan en sus ojos haciéndola soltar el poco aire que retienen sus pulmones desencadenando en un picor en su nariz. Sabe que va a llorar y es lo que menos quiere por eso traga saliva irguiendo su cuerpo de nuevo.

Sabe que no teme al vacío pero si le teme a Naruto. Con nostalgia se pregunta ¿desde hace cuánto? ¿desde cuándo pasa esto? El tiempo de repente se vuelve borroso y un dolor atraviesa su cabeza haciéndola encogerse a la vez que lo escucha gritar su nombre con terror.

-¡Hinata! .-

-Déjame. ¿No lo entiendes mi amor? Es lo mejor...-Aquello a él le sonó a resignación, tanta que le pudrieron por dentro sus palabras.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Esto no es lo mejor para mí Hinata...Y lo sabes perfectamente...Esto no está bien para ninguno de los dos. Sabes que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro...Hina por favor...- Vuelven a sonar sus palabras como súplicas hirientes en sus oídos cuando lo ve cerrar sus ojos con fuerza tensando su mandíbula.

-Naruto...-Susurra la Hyuga casi llorando. Ahora está asustada pero no puede, no debe...

-¡Mírame Hinata, mírame!.-Estalla finalmente, sus facciones se lo dicen, su ceño fruncido, sus labios tensos, sus puños fuertemente cerrados.. está furioso, puede sentirlo en cada una de sus palabras golpeando en su ser que la hacen estremecer. - ¡No seas egoísta! ...No conmigo...Tú no eres así...¡No seas tonta! Juro que lo solucionaremos juntos...-Arrastra sus palabras con letargo angustioso dejando al descubierto en sus ojos el miedo que tiene.

_Un, dos, tres..._

-No es por ti...Es por mí...-Responde con cautela.-No soy yo...y temo...Yo sólo quiero protegerte...Entiéndeme...No puedo dejar que nada te pase, jamás me lo perdonaría...-

La observa con sorpresa durante unos segundos intentando comprender sus palabras para después, poco a poco, dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro que hace que la Hyuga se derrita por dentro. Su sonrisa la hace recordar al sol que ahora mismo se oculta a su espalda.

_Porque él, su Naruto, es su sol..._

_El sol.._

_Aquel sol..._

_"Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"_.- Susurran con una dulzura escalofriante sobre su cuello haciéndola estremecer de pánico.

Hinata da un paso al frente pero detiene su intención al ver a aquella soleada sonrisa convertirse en una mueca de dolor que la lleva a cerrar sus puños en su pecho agarrando con fuerza su ropa.

-Así no vas a protegerme, no vas a lograr que te entienda...sólo me causarás dolor, un vacío al que no quiero entrar...Ya no sé si podré vivir solo, ¿sabes por qué?.- Responde dando un paso al frente con suma cautela mientras la observa negar con su cabeza.

-Porque te necesito, porque eres tú lo que yo más deseo en mi vida lo que quiero proteger, porque no dejaré que nada te pase, que nada nos separe...Te amo tanto que soy capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez por estar contigo, tú embruteces tan...tan dulcemente mis sentidos que quiero que siga así...-

-¡Vete, vete, vete! Ya es tarde...Olvidalo...- Grita ella con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras intentando no romper en llanto.

-No me voy a ir Hinata. No sin ti. Dime la verdad de una buena vez Hyuga Hinata, dime que demonios pasa, ¡te lo exijo! Dímela...por favor... No entiendo nada...-Suplica en silencio con desespero el Uzumaki llevando sus manos a su rostro, arrastrándolas a lo largo de su extensión, suspirando para bajarlas y volver a empuñarlas.

Hinata lo observa con temor a la vez que su corazón brinca inquieto mientras sus entrañas parecen retorcerse. Sus palabras son suficiente para hacerla dudar y salir de aquel trance que parece apoderarse de su propia voluntad. Sus piernas empiezan a temblar, sus manos empiezan a sudar frío intentando aferrarse a una barandilla invisible, como lo son las cálidas manos de él, de su Naruto.

Pero no están, ¡no están!

Tiene miedo, mucho, bastante, tanto que intenta correr hacia él pero sus piernas no responden. Sabe bien que no puede, ni debe, hablar de eso… fue una tonta, lo sabe...pero ya es tarde...Sólo hay una decisión correcta, él se lo dijo, él dijo que era lo mejor...así podrían estar juntos.

Cierra sus ojos y sonríe como nunca lo había hecho. El corazón de Naruto parece brincar de emoción al verla sonreír así de nuevo. Tal vez todo haya pasado y esto sólo sea un mal recuerdo que olvidará.

-¿Confías en mí?.-Cuestiona ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos con toda la dulzura del mundo. Los ojos celestes se cubren de nuevo entrando en pánico...en pena..-¿Confías en mí Naruto? .- Vuelve a preguntar y es ahí donde Naruto susurra un "no me hagas esto..." en sus gestos, en sus ojos que parecen llorar.

-Hinata por favor...-Suplica acercándose a ella que extiende de nuevo sus brazos en cruz al verlo acercarse. Naruto abre sus ojos espantado al observar su reacción a su acercamiento deteniéndose de inmediato.

-Naruto...-Vuelve a llamarlo ella. Esta lo observa cerrar los ojos con fuerza y los puños con frustración.

-Sí...confío en ti...lo sabes perfectamente...-Responde a duras penas mientras se muerde el labio inferior frustrado e impotente ante la situación.

-Entonces, sólo debes cerrar los ojos Naruto y esperar a que salga la luna mientras el sol se oculta...-

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!.-Grita con miedo, con mucho miedo, tanto que Hinata no puede contener aquellas lágrimas que ahora resbalan por sus mejillas junto a aquella última sonrisa.

Naruto sabe lo que va a pasar, ambos lo saben ...pero no hay marcha atrás, el tiempo se agota e Hinata es consciente de ello.

_Un, dos, tres..._

-Hinata, ¡Yo no quiero esto, nunca lo quise! ¡Sólo quiero que vuelvas a mí! Que volvamos a casa para estar juntos...No dejaré que nadie te toque un pelo...-Sisea con rabiosa sinceridad entre dientes.- Por favor podemos vencer esto juntos...Hinata por favor...¡Te necesito, lo necesito! ¿Dime que quieres que haga? Te lo suplico...-Ella abrió sus ojos con asombro al verlo inesperadamente caer de rodillas ante su persona.

-Te lo suplico de rodillas Hinata ...No lo hagas...Te amo más que a mi propia vida..por fav...-No le dio tiempo a completar la frase que fue ahogada con un beso, un beso voraz, feroz, al cual respondió de forma inmediata.

Ambos shinobis, de rodillas el uno frente al otro, entregándose al último adiós en un paisaje inhóspito. En una promesa secreta de amor.

Se aferraron el uno al otro con desespero mientras sus lenguas danzaban en la última de las pistas de baile. Mordió su labio inferior con rabia haciéndola suspirar mientras esta clavaba sus uñas sobre la tela que cubría sus hombros. No la dejó descansar, no quería dejar de besarla aunque ello le costase el aire a sus pulmones. Ya la tiene entre sus brazos y no la soltará. Ella ladeó la cabeza cuando él agarró su pelo tirando de él con fuerza hacia un lado para hacerse con el espacio de su cuello. Lo besó y lo mordió con exquisitez para ella que gimió alto su nombre haciéndola abrir sus ojos con estremecimiento.

_Un, dos, tres..._

_"El tiempo se te acaba..."_.- Escuchó de nuevo en su oído derecho.

Apenas pudo despegarse de él utilizando todas sus fuerzas, aquellas pocas que le quedaban.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de él para observarlo por última vez. Quería recordarlo por siempre. Acarició su rostro con una mano secando las lágrimas del Kitsune con su pulgar que en respuesta ladeó su cabeza para besar la mano de su esposa. Esta bajó su mano izquierda a lo largo de su pecho produciendo una caricia exquisita que llevó al Uzumaki a suspirar. De un momento a otro detuvo su avance, un segundo para empuñar un objeto que colgaba. Tiró con fuerza de él hasta arrancarlo de su dueño.

Naruto la observó con detenimiento mientras subía una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su mujer.

-Coge el mío...-Le dijo ella.

El rubio la observó y asintió mientras acercaba su rostro para volver a besarla pero esta vez mucho más lento, más despacio, como queriendo que aquel beso fuese eterno. Hinata sintió aquel tirón y supo que aquel era el final. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del beso, ella hizo lo mismo que él. Fue suave, lento, casi adictivo y desesperante cuando ella se separó de él...

-Júrame algo Naruto...-

-Lo que quieras...-Respondió mientras besaba su frente.

Ella se acercó a su oreja izquierda y pronunció unas palabras que fueron tragadas por el sonido de una fuerte ola al chocar contra las rocas.

Naruto abrió los ojos con angustia.

-Te lo juro por mi vida, por mi alma, por ti que eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida...-Su voz temblorosa respondió a su petición.

Hinata sabía que su hombre, el amor de su vida, estaba muerto de miedo, de terror en esos momentos pero ...verlo sufrir para ella era una condena, una condena que merecía.

-Regresa a mí Hinata.-

-Siempre...- Contestó levantándose en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió al Kitsune que la contempló al filo del acantilado con los brazos en cruz.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?.-

-Si...-

-Ahora cierra los ojos y ábrelos cuando el sol se oculte y la luna salga.-

_Un, dos, tres..._

-No quiero Hinata, no, no, no..-Niega el Uzumaki con su cabeza.

-Te amo...-Susurra ella con una cálida sonrisa que hace temblar al Kitsune.

-Si me amases no harías esto...-

-Por eso lo hago Naruto...-

-¡Mientes! ¡Ya basta! Juro que iré detrás de ti, lo juro...por favor basta...no lo hagas...-Suplica por última vez casi sin fuerzas, con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos...

-Sólo confía en mí...-

-Hinata por dios ...dios..dios...no...-Susurra en un lamento lastimero llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_Un, dos, tres..._

-Te amo...-

-¡Espera, espera! .- La llama con un último aliento.- Dime, ¿qué se supone que quieres que haga? Hinata por el amor de dios...no eres consciente de lo que me pides...¡Te amo maldita sea, te amo! Yo ya no sé estar sin ti.-

-Sólo haz lo que te dije...-

Volvió a repetir aquellas palabras que se volvieron a tragar el rugir del oleaje sobre las rocas.

-Ahora, cuando se oculte el sol y salga la luna, cierra los ojos, pase lo que pase no los abras...-

_Un, dos, tres..._

El Kitsune cierra sus orbes azules con resignación mientras sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas hasta unirse en su barbilla a la vez que aprieta con fuerza el colgante con su mano izquierda.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda...- Sisea con rabia y dolor.

Unos segundos infernales pasan, y no es hasta que el sonido de las piedras resquebrajándose llegan a sus sentidos haciéndole temblar, cuando se percata de que ella ya no está. Aún con los ojos cerrados un terrible dolor se apodera de su cuerpo mientras empuña con fuerza el colgante para dar paso a un rugido fiero ensordecedor que se abre paso con fuerza en su boca siendo lo último que escucha la Hyuga.

_El sol se oculta mientras la luna sale..._

_Un, dos, tres..._

_La luna sale mientras el sol se oculta... _

_Un, dos, tres..._

_Ya eres mía Hyuga Hinata..._

_Pequeña luna mía..._

_Un, dos, tres..._

_Recuerda el precio a pagar, una vida por otra.. _

_Un, dos, tres.._

_Tu sol se apagó..._

_Un, dos, tres..._

_Siendo esta tu maldición..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Observaciones:<span>** Bueno, es mi primer reto en esto no sean crueles conmigo que me ha costado lo mío escribirlo aunque parezca mentira ...confieso que salió así sin más . Ya que como podrán ver teniendo de tema : Sol y luna. Ya suena a romanticismo extremo un estilo ( que para aquellos que sepan de mis historias y mi "estilo" )no va mucho conmigo así que admito que me fue complicado. Pero espero disfruten así como espero su humilde opinión._

_Nos vemos en las dos próximas actualización. _

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga._


	2. Chapter 2

_Three shot- (reto de noviembre.-Compañerismo.)_

_Tema: Sol y Luna._

_Titulo: La maldición del sol y la luna._

_By: Tenshou Getsuga._

_Tenshou Getsuga vs Uzumaki Tsuki-chan._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 2.- Sol.<strong>_

_Un..._

_Dos..._

_Tres..._

Los recuerdos se agolpan, los recuerdos duelen. Si no fuera por esos preciosos ojos luna, tal vez..tal vez..., sólo tal vez...podría recordar de quién se trata.

En su cabeza hay un hilo incoherente de recuerdos que se transfieren a su cuerpo en forma de reacciones nerviosas que no llega a alcanzar a comprender del todo por qué se producen.

Se gira de nuevo sobre su cama con suavidad mientras a sus oídos llega el susurro del viento otoñal que lo estremece...

Siente, tiene la sensación de que algo pasó. Siente que hay algo que ha perdido... su cama antes le parecía pequeña y cómoda pero ahora la siente inmensa, tanto que vuelve a girarse para abrazar su almohada y enredarla entre sus piernas. Permanece unos minutos así intentando pillar el sueño pero no consigue dormir.

-Algo no va bien...- Susurra en la oscuridad de su habitación volviendo a girarse con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué cosa no va bien?...-Se cuestiona mientras se muerde los labios de forma nerviosa e intranquila.

Mantiene sus ojos abiertos en la oscuridad intentando descifrar que es eso que lleva atormentándolo tres semanas. Extiende su mano hacia el lateral buscando el interruptor de la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

La luz ciega su vista lo que lo lleva a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras se incorpora para después abrirlos poco a poco intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y vuelve a sentir ese escalofrío que le susurra palabras incoherentes que escapan de sus pensamientos.

"_No estar cerca de ella me hace daño...-"_

"_¿Dónde está...?".- _

_"No quiero estar solo otra vez".-_

_"¿Por qué no vuelve?...".- _

_"Tengo que ir a buscarla...".-_

Agacha su cabeza sacudiéndola mientras sus manos reposan sobre sus muslos intentando hilar esa serie de frases suspirando profundamente. Mantiene los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos para dejar caer después su cuerpo sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos en cruz fijando su mirada en el techo.

-¿Qué me pasa...? .- Se cuestiona mientras masajea el puente de su nariz.

Vuelve a incorporarse de vuelta a su posición inicial intentando que aquello, o mejor dicho aquel malestar se le pase. Se incorpora para ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. A ver si así se le pasa. Pero algo llama su atención como todas las noches. Porque desde hace unas semanas están pasando cosas raras e inexplicables que prefiere no tener en cuenta.

Se acerca al objeto que está colgado en el lateral de aquel espejo que ahora le llama poderosamente la atención.

_"¿Desde cuándo tiene él un espejo tan grande?".-_

_"¿Desde cuándo tiene él un colgante?".-_

Se para en seco reflexionando sobre aquello enarcando una ceja con expresión dubitativa. Tras unos segundos se encoge de hombros para acto seguido tomar entre sus manos aquel colgante en forma de sol que parece brillar cada vez que recibe algún rayo de luna que proyecta su ventana.

En primera estancia deduce que se debe de tratar de algún tipo de reflejo o efecto óptico.

Así pues, lo levanta para observarlo fijamente con curiosidad mientras el objeto se balancea por la inercia del movimiento. De pronto algo lo asusta haciéndolo dar un respingo en su sitio. El colgante para en seco su movimiento mientras la luz señala el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche. Asustado suelta el colgante que no hace más que alumbrar aquel cajón que para extrañeza suya está cerrado con llave.

-¡Diablos!.- Maldice ante el susto llevándose una mano al pecho mientras empieza a hacerse preguntas.

_"¿Desde cuándo está ese cajón cerrado?"_ .- Se cuestiona internamente.

_"¿Qué demonios está pasado aquí?"_.- Se pregunta mentalmente asustado sin saber que hacer ante aquel suceso.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de punta a punta haciendo que abra sus ojos de par en par cuando el colgante empieza a moverse hacia él.

Su respiración se acelera ante ese hecho inexplicable que lo hace retroceder ante la incredulidad y el terror con tan mala suerte que sus pies trastabillan chocando su trasero con el frío suelo y su espalda contra la pared de forma brusca en un último intento de salir huyendo de aquel suceso con los ojos cerrados.

Sin más gira su rostro a la espera de dios sabe que cosa. Pasa así unos segundos para después abrir sus ojos lentamente al sentir que no ha ocurrido nada.

Su respiración sigue agitada mientras sus ojos enfocan aquel colgante que está suspendido en el aire cerca de sus manos mientras aquella luz sigue señalando hacia dicho cajón.

Con temor extiende su mano mientras observa incrédulo como el objeto se acerca a la palma de su mano abierta para caer inerte en esta mientras su luz sigue enfocando el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche.

Confundido y temeroso traga saliva mientras sus orbes azules observan este hecho calificado como inexplicable. Pasan unos segundos hasta que logra tranquilizarse, los mismos en los cuales el colgante deja de brillar.

_"Piensa, piensa..."_.-Se dice a sí mismo mentalmente.

_"Recuerda, recuerda..."_.-Susurra su subconsciente.

Una serie de preguntas atraviesan por su cabeza en cuanto a qué sería lo más sensato, la forma más correcta de actuar y afrontar esto. Tiene miedo, eso está claro porque apenas se ha movido de su posición. Es más, ¿quién no tendría miedo en esa situación?

La cosa más sensata a la que concluye es la de salir corriendo de casa. Pero por más que quiere hacer eso no puede...hay algo que no lo deja hacerlo. Hay algo que lo llama...alguien que parece gritar su nombre desde el rincón más recóndito de su cabeza. Se pone en pie con el colgante en su mano empuñándolo con fuerza mientras avanza a paso vacilante en la dirección que le había marcado el colgante en forma de sol. Se para frente a su mesita de noche un instante debatiéndose internamente entre si debería o no descubrir lo que hay ahí dentro. Pasan unos minutos, puede que cinco o más cuando toma la decisión de ponerse en cuclillas para abrir el cajón que parece estar cerrado con llave. Con temor abre el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y tantea con nerviosismo sin quitarle ojo al segundo cajón intentando encontrar las llaves que supone él están guardadas ahí o simplemente tiene esa sensación. Para en seco cuando sus dedos detectan la forma de un juego pequeño de llaves. Inseguro las saca y las observa un segundo antes de bajarlas e introducirlas por el pequeño cerrojo.

Pero cuando está a punto de girarlo con su rapidez característica saca un par de kunais del primer cajón y los lanza a la presencia que está detrás suya. Se gira con rapidez para ponerse en guardia para atacar a su oponente. Sus ojos se abren con horror y las palabras que tal vez iba a decir mueren en su boca para transformarse en un suspiro profundo de exaltación al observar a aquella persona.

-Tú...Tú...Tú...-Trata de hablar mientras lo señala con la mano.

-No lo abras...sólo ve por ella...-Le dice mientras aquel espectro se sitúa a su altura.

Pálido. Totalmente pálido y paralizado se encuentra cuando aquel fantasma se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo que le hace abrir aún más sus ojos mientras empieza a jadear con fuerza.

Sin más siente algo, un calor...o tal vez frío...pero todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

><p>Camina sola, distraída, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y ni siquiera sabe por qué le da vueltas a esa discusión que tuvo con esa persona. Su carácter no era impulsivo pero fue demasiado veloz su reacción, tanto que no pudo retener en sus labios su protesta.<p>

_"Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor..."._- Había escuchado como uno de sus subordinados había llamado así a uno de los becarios de la compañía de su padre y ella no pudo, no pudo...ni ella misma sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera cuando lo escuchó.

Suspira con resignación al percatarse de que seguramente su padre la llame mañana para reprenderla o sabrá dios que cosa le dirá.

Por un momento piensa...piensa en su familia, en su padre, en su primo, en su hermana, en aquel vacío que siente a veces cada vez que observa una puesta de sol...piensa en todo el tiempo que...que...ya no recuerda ni lo que estaba pensado al recordar que hoy también tendrá que volver a encargar algo al restaurante de la esquina si quiere comer y no morir de hambre.

Camina a paso lento disfrutando del recorrido que lleva a su casa cuando en un semáforo para al ver la señalización para los peatones en rojo. Se recarga en una de sus piernas y mueve ligeramente su pie derecho a un lado cuando algo llama su atención. Su zapato está pisando algo. Se agacha con cuidado para recoger aquel objeto que la hace sonreír.

-Un dije...-Hinata sonríe al darle la vuelta y lo mira con detenimiento mientras se levanta al ver la luz verde peatonal para cruzar.

En el trayecto limpia el dije en forma de luna con unas extrañas inscripciones que apenas puede leer. Camina unos metros con el objeto en su mano cuando tropieza con una persona. Una mujer alta vestida de negro con sombrero que la observa con malicia haciéndola estremecer.

-Piensa, piensa, piensa...-Escucha que le susurra con risa maliciosa mientras pasa a su lado.-Piensa cómo, pequeña luna mía...cómo puedes encontrar a tu sol...-

Se queda totalmente estática en su sitio sin reaccionar. Un dolor de cabeza la hace sacudir cuando así sin más recuerda al último hombre que rechazó.

_"¿Por qué?"_.- Se pregunta.

Simplemente se encoge de hombros para volver a retomar sus paso para llegar a su casa. Justo antes de llegar pasa por un parque y observa como una pareja se abraza mientras sonríen en complicidad.

Ella los observa mientras una sensación de vacío se abre paso voraz en su cuerpo. Añora unos brazos que nunca existieron, un calor que jamás estuvo allí.

_"Que sensación más terrible..."._-Se dice internamente.

Suspira para volver su vista al enorme edifico en el que se encuentra su casa. Saluda al portero mientras ingresa al rellano. Presiona el botón táctil del asesor y espera unos segundos hasta que las grandes puertas se abren ante ella. Ingresa totalmente metida en sus pensamientos tanto que ni siquiera repara en mirarse a los espejos que la rodean. De hecho los detesta.

En el décimo piso se abren las puertas mientras ella sale y toma el camino de la derecha. Saca las llaves y por un instante empieza a pensar de nuevo. No le gusta su casa...bueno, si le gusta. Pero no le gusta como la hace sentir a veces.

Se pierde un poco más en su reflexiones cuando el sonido de su móvil la saca de estas. Busca en su bolso, lo saca y mira la pantalla.

Una sensación de calor, de alegría inexplicable, se abre paso en su pecho y siente la necesidad de llorar de emoción, de alegría. Con ojos cristalinos contesta casi sin voz balbuceando su nombre con miedo, con temor de que aquello no sea real y termine hablando sola.

-_Ne..Neji..._-Habla por fin pero con miedo a que al otro lado del auricular no suene su voz.

_-Hinata-sama.._.-Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta el teléfono dejando caer sus lágrimas de alegría.

Suena estúpido e incomprensible para ella pero cada vez que Neji la llama llora ...llora con alegría, con emoción, y a la vez, con dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?...-Reacciona de inmediato a su voz.

-Sí. Sí, estoy bien ¿y tú cómo estás? Te echo mucho de menos...-Declara con nostalgia, con cierto dolor en su corazón.

-Bien. Yo también la echo de menos...- Susurra suave, tanto que hace estremecer el cuerpo de la muchacha.-Pero necesito que mañana venga a la estación de tren justo cuando el sol se oculte y la luna salga. ¿Podrá?.-

-¿Eh?.-Contesta sin entender eso último.- ¿Qué hora es esa?.-Pregunta confundida.

-¿Podrá?.-Repite el emisor a la vez que empieza a haber interferencias.

-¿Neji? Te pierdo ...Neji...-Llama ella con desesperación, como reviviendo algo realmente doloroso. Cuando el silencio es todo lo que su oído transmite ahora.

Con susto se quita el aparato de su oreja y lo mira para suspirar aliviada.

-Se acabó la batería...-Sonríe mientras gira la llave para entrar en su casa.

Cierra la puerta mientras enciende la luz dejando el bolso en la mesa de centro. Este cae sobre la superficie haciendo que todos los objetos se desparramen a lo largo de la esta. Hinata se gira y ve de nuevo el objeto en forma de luna que encontró en la calle. Camina hasta él y lo mira con minuciosidad para acto seguido sonreír mientras camina hacia su habitación.

Tiene en mente ponérselo mañana cuando vaya a ver a su Neji. Pero algo la hace parar y reflexionar al instante.

_"¿Qué hora será esa de "cuando el sol se oculte y la luna salga"?._- Se cuestiona dubitativa concluyendo que la única opción es consultar en internet.

_Corre._

Pisa el suelo de baldosas con fuerza, hace resonar sus zapatos por la estación, choca torpemente contra una mujer y se disculpa.

Sigue corriendo.

_"¡Diantres! Voy a llegar tarde"_.- Se recrimina mentalmente. Se había quedado dormida y ella juraría que había puesto la alarma.

Sabe que Neji odia esperar. Y lo último que quiere es verlo enojado, por eso corre.

Escucha a lo lejos el crujir de los raíles, el chirriar de las ruedas metálicas, el pito de salida, acaba de perder su tren.

Suspira, camina.

-No...-Se queja resignada al llegar tarde.

Piensa de nuevo distraída cuando siente que choca de nuevo con alguien.

Se recrimina mentalmente que tiene que dejar de chocar con las personas como si fuese un carro de choque de esos de las ferias. Si no saldría con más de una magulladura. Siempre está en las nubes, se da la vuelta, inclina la cabeza, se disculpa de nuevo.

Levanta la mirada arrepentida, él la observa. Un extraño, un desconocido, un chico que tampoco para de pensar. Pero que la impresiona.

Su corazón se contrae cuando sus perlados ojos enfocan unas orbes azules tristes pero sorprendidas.

Torpes tartamudean, sin saber muy bien que decir entre palabras desordenadas para pedirse disculpas el uno al otro. Ella se sonroja y se giran después de pronunciar...

_**"Lo siento mucho".-**_

Y cada cual sigue su camino. Sus pasos rápidos comienzan a volverse vacilantes, él se gira con el rostro compungido con unas ganas desconocidas de llamar su atención. Observa la delgada figura que le da la espalda, la chica de larga melena le llama poderosamente la atención cuando la ve envuelta entre las personas del lugar.

_Una rayo sacude su cerebro y abre sus ojos. Había ido allí a por alguien. Venia a por ella. A por su mujer. A por su Hinata. _

_"Se me pierde entre el gentío de la estación."_.- Piensa reaccionando al instante.

- No te vayas...No te vayas Hinata...-Susurra cuando sus pies empiezan a seguirla por donde se ha marchado.

Algo, hay algo. Hay algo en ese hombre que acaba de ver. Qué tontería más grande, otra vez su cabeza le induce a ideas extrañas. Pero se le hacía conocido.

Sigue andando y piensa. Vuelve a pensar.

**_Piensa, piensa, piensa…recuerda..._**

Piensa que Neji la va a matar por llegar tarde pero también recuerda al joven rubio con el que acaba de tropezar.

Seguramente lo habrá visto en algún lado. En una revista o algo, o por la calle. Pero le llamó y le llama poderosamente la atención. Ella siente como su corazón se acelera, se lleva una mano al pecho.

_"¿Qué es esto?"._- Se pregunta ante sus síntomas.

Mira de nuevo atrás para poder verle de nuevo. Pero su altura y la gente no le ayudan.

_"Lo sabría, ¿verdad? "_.- Reflexiona.

Si lo hubiese visto antes lo sabría, esos ojos azules serían difíciles de olvidar, y sobre todo, esas curiosas marcas en su cara, con ese porte, con ese tono de piel, con ese pelo rubio que le dieron ganas de acariciar.

_**Piensa, piensa, piensa…recuerda, recuerda, recuerda...**_

_**Sus pies la conducen hasta el andén, llega su tren. **_

-¡No, no, no! ¡No te subas al tren! .-Grita con ganas, casi desgarrando su garganta, mientras intenta correr abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Hinata! !Hinata! ¡No subas a ese tren! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡No subas a ese maldito tren por dios! -Grita con desesperación cuando empieza a notar como el rostro y el cuerpo de la gente a su alrededor va tomando su forma original.

Abre sus orbes con miedo cuando empieza a ver cuerpos deformados, miradas taciturnas, empiezan a gritar mientras piden ayuda y misericordia. Observa calaveras, miembros seccionados. Escucha a gente llorar mientras piden la muerte.

_"¡No mires atrás, no mires atrás!"_.-Se repite una y otra vez mientras avanza.

Mira al suelo y suspira. Espera paciente, o eso cree ella cuando el tren se para frente a ella. Las puertas se abren mientras las personas a su alrededor empiezan a ingresar.

_"¿Por qué de repente le invade la melancolía y el miedo?."_-Se cuestiona.

Ya no está tan segura de querer subir al tren. Empieza a tener miedo e intenta buscar su teléfono en el bolso para avisarle a su primo que no va a ir.

-¡No!.-Grita suave cuando alguien choca contra su cuerpo y el objeto cae.

Suspira. No quiere ir. Pero tendrá que hacerlo.

_"No quiero...no quiero...-" D_ice en su mente dando un pasos dentro del vagón ...entonces...entonces lo siente, es cálido...se lleva una temblorosa mano a las mejillas, ha comenzado a llorar.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Musita secando sus lágrimas perpleja, sin entender lo que está ocurriendo.

Las puertas se cierran con un sonido de ultratumba que zumban con fuerza en sus oídos haciéndola retorcerse del dolor.

Algo, mejor dicho alguien, la sostiene de la cintura con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Escucha jadeos así como el latir rápido de un corazón de alguien retumbando en sus oídos.

_**Corre.**_

Ya casi la tiene. Ya la ha visto. Ya la ha encontrado. Sólo tiene que impedir que suba al tren.

Intenta gritar su nombre pero no puede. Parece que su voz se ha perdido, aún así no se dará por vencido.

Está a unos metros cuando ve que ella pone un pie en el vagón, con la desesperación tan viva en su rostro acelera el paso apartando a la gente a manotazos.

_**Corre. **_

_**Corre en un carrera contra reloj. **_

Sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo, si no se da prisa la volverá a perder.

Ya está cerca. Ya casi la tiene y no dejará que ella vuelva a caer en brazos de esa bruja. No va a perderla.

Jamás lo hará.

Se acerca frenético, casi en un segundo sus manos agarran la cintura de ella impidiendo la entrada de ella a ese infernal vagón. Fuerte, siente el choque del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Tira fuerte de la ella hacia atrás con tanta que casi caen dentro de aquel vagón hacia el infierno por la intensidad del movimiento. Si no fuese por sus habilidades seguramente no la habría alcanzado. Sonríe cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocan su cuerpo.

Ya es suya.

Siente aquel tirón fuerte que la arrastra hacia atrás. Esta asustada y aturdida. Se gira con temor, pero emocionada, nublada, sorprendida de la inexplicable necesidad que se apodera de todos sus sentidos. Esos brazos los recuerda, son cómodos, cálidos, fuertes. Los necesitaba.

Apoya ambas manos sobre el agarre que sujeta su cintura, aferrándose a él. Manos fuertes, manos conocidas. Manos que han tallado su cuerpo mientras la abrasa un calor inexplicable.

Ella recuerda que le buscaba, que buscaba con desesperación los brazos que se aferran con fuerza a su cintura. Gira su cabeza desesperada, debe verlo necesita verlo una vez más, tan sólo eso bastará para recordar quien es aquel hombre que añora en sueños. De forma abrasadora se abre paso en su cerebro un recuerdo al verle de nuevo.

-_Naruto...mi Sol..._-Susurra con fuerza llamando la atención de él que la mira con ojos cristalinos pestañeando repetidas veces.

Sus ojos azules se muestran felices así como su sonrisa.

-_Mi luna ...mi Hinata...Te encontré...-_Le dice él con voz entrecortada mostrando unos ojos felices.

Las lágrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas, incontrolables, como ríos. Ambos sonríen con felicidad, que no dura más que un instante al escuchar un golpe seco, así como, un calor abrasivo.

Ambos vuelven su mirada al frente. La estación empieza a cambiar. Ya no hay tren. Ya no hay carriles. Ya no hay personas. Ahora hay fuego. Gente gritando aterrada, pidiendo perdón, clemencia, la muerte.

De repente, aquel olor llega a sus fosas nasales, ese olor a mar... A su mente llega un recuerdo que la estremece. Aire, silencio, el choque de las olas contra las rocas... Ella baja su mirada un poco al suelo que pisan. Abre sus ojos con miedo cuando ve una superficie rocosa mientras a sus pies se arrastran muertos. Su campo de visión también capta algo que brilla en el puño de Naruto.

Un colgante en forma de sol que no deja que aquellas cosas se acerquen a ellos.

Levanta la mirada asustada buscando explicaciones a los azulinos ojos que tanto le gustan.

-¿Dónde está tu colgante?.- Pregunta el rubio mirándola intensamente con expresión seria.

-Aquí .- Responde ella llevándose una mano al cuello mostrándoselo.

-Bien. Buena chica. He venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa. - Le contesta sonriendo y besando su frente.

-¿Dónde estamos?.- Pregunta asustada aferrándose más a Naruto.

-En el purgatorio.- Contesta mirando al frente entrecerrando los ojos con rabia.

Ella abre sus ojos y sigue su mirada zafiro que enfoca aquella figura femenina que los observa con odio.

-_Así que, al final el sol encontró a la luna.-_

_Un..._

_Dos..._

_Tres..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Observaciones:<strong> Bueno , en primer lugar me disculpo por el retraso una tiene una vida que atender e historias que continuar. Sólo espero que le halla gustado así como espero piensen un poco y hallan entendido la metáfora. _

_Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones. _

_un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga. _


End file.
